


To Be Honest, Pancakes are Overrated.

by Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Les Mis - Freeform, M/M, Triumvirate, courferre, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius/pseuds/Jeanvalvernairdienjoleponius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras always wondered if it would be a good idea to introduce his two best friends, Courfeyrac and Combeferre. When faced with the opportunity, Combeferre took the opportunity to look Courfeyrac over, knowing that a first impression would always be a good time to stare at someone. Under the curls were the most adorable freckles he’d ever seen in his life and oh God why hadn’t someone introduced them before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Honest, Pancakes are Overrated.

Enjolras had always wondered if it would be a good idea to introduce his two best friends to each other. He wasn’t sure if it would be a bad thing or not, seeing as friends sometimes got overprotective of whoever was introducing a new friend to the group. After all, Combeferre and Courfeyrac had never met in their lives and they both seemed to believe that Enjolras was their best friend. He’d hate to split himself apart from either of them and he above all didn’t want to show favoritism. It made him feel like a terrible person when someone accused him of favoring one person over the other. He was all about treating everyone equal (though not really all about communism) and he needed them both to be comfortable with each other and not fight. And, so, Enjolras told them both about the fact that he had another friend that wasn’t them, that he’d met in a different place and he thought they would get along with. 

It was difficult for both of them, anyone could tell. It was more obvious in Combeferre, who Enjolras had been friends with since preschool and his family was good friends with. Often times Enjolras had spent days or even weeks at Combeferre’s house when they were children, joking around and having fun. Nowadays, they lived a bit too far apart from each other to do that. As soon as Enjolras learned that Combeferre would be moving into the area, though, it had sparked the idea to introduce them. They could all be friends now, all going to the same high school and all getting along very well, or so Enjolras hoped. Courfeyrac took the news rather well, seeing as he’d only been friends with Enjolras for two years, and decided on a place where they could all meet and have lunch.

Combeferre had been the first to arrive, cheery face greeting a warm looking establishment. Neither wanting to loiter nor awkwardly sit alone, he waited for a few minutes in his car and just read a book. It was a ridiculously fictional story entirely about dinosaurs, a book Enjolras had given to him when he was perhaps fifteen, without realizing that it was for such a young age. “The cover made it look more serious!” He protested, though it didn’t really matter. The book reminded Combeferre of his friendship with Enjolras, and so he brought it to calm his nerves. Honestly, he shouldn’t be so worried about this, should he? Courfeyrac, (most likely) wasn’t going to be some sort of fire-breathing, friend-stealing monster whose sole purpose in life was to make others miserable, would he? He chuckled at the thought, and delved back into reading.

Combeferre had hungrily read his way through at least two dozen long pages before he heard a tap at his window. Looking up, rather surprised, he realized where he was and relaxed when he saw that it was just Enjolras knocking on his window. He opened the door, setting the book down under the chair so that it wouldn’t get too hot, and stepped outside of the car. “Hello!” He greeted Enjolras with a smile, pulling him into a tight hug and trying to remember when was the last time he’d seen him in person. “It’s been so long..” Enjolras commented, before pulling away and just smiling at Combeferre. “Anyways, he’s here and he’s apparently been here for a few minutes, so, good job with making him wait.” Enjolras commented sarcastically, walking towards the door and opening it for Combeferre. Combeferre rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

Though he wasn’t exactly a major in graphic design, the building was rather impressive looking. Bright lights along with cozily painted green and lime walls gave the entire building an air of modern and still comfort. Whoever this Courfeyrac was, he seemed to have a good enough taste. Enjolras smiled brightly when his eyes fell on a certain table, illuminated by one of the white lights quite enough so that Combeferre could see a brunette sitting there, looking somewhat suspicious. Combeferre had to say he felt the same way, until he took a few steps and finally realized just what it was that he was looking at. Forget about the building and the colors, this was an absolute masterpiece.

For the first time in a long time, Combeferre found himself without any words to say upon greeting this person. He was amazing looking, his chocolate brown curls falling delicately over his face and the bright light illuminating the beautiful blue of his eyes. Combeferre sat down nervously, afraid that Courfeyrac might be rather angry at him for some reason. He took the opportunity to look Courfeyrac over, knowing that a first impression would always be a good time to stare at someone. Under the curls were the most adorable freckles he’d ever seen in his life and oh God why hadn’t someone introduced them before? Unsure of what to do, Combeferre just waved shyly while waiting for Enjolras to introduce them.

Enjolras, instead, sat down on one of the chairs at the table and started looking at the menu. How polite of him. Rolling his eyes, Combeferre took the seat next to him and across from Courfeyrac, feeling absolutely dazzled by the man sitting in front of him. “I’m Courfeyrac!” Courfeyrac greeted in a voice that was accompanied by the absolute perfect accent. Combeferre wasn’t even sure if he was alive anymore, Courfeyrac just so happened to be the perfect person. “I met Enjolras in seventh grade, he’s a useless guy to be around, seeing as he can’t even introduce his friends.” Courfeyrac grinned. It was close-mouthed, and only one side of his mouth smiled, but Combeferre noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes and that almost distracted him from Courfeyrac’s dimples. Combeferre had to count his breaths to make sure he was actually breathing when he heard a faint noise and a small, “Ow,” from Enjolras. Had Courfeyrac seriously just kicked him? Amazing. And, yet, Enjolras still didn’t get the hint. Combeferre had to take the initiative.

“Well, as I’m sure you already know, my name is Combeferre. I was Enjolras’s friend back when he was a toddler, so, I guess you could say we go back. If you want to know what to talk about with me, anything about space, dinosaurs, moths, rocks, medicine, any sort of puns and jokes, anything that’s frustrating you, and.. I guess just science or whatever you want to talk about.” He explained, pushing his glasses further up on his nose before realizing that he probably just made himself look like a stereotypical nerd. He hated stereotyping. With a sigh, he rolled his eyes and continued, a faint blush on his cheeks. “Anyways, I’m going to be transferring to your school soon, so you may have a bit more time to talk to me then.” He rambled, unsure of really where he wanted to go with that introduction. Embarrassed, he turned to Enjolras. 

Enjolras looked up, rather confused, when Combeferre nudged him with his leg. Enjolras turned to Combeferre, eyes widening as he realized his mistake. “Oh. I forgot, you two don’t already know each other. But, I guess you two have introduced yourselves already. Um.. So. Yeah. I hope you two get along, as you both are exceedingly easy to get along with. If you’ll excuse me, I need to go the bathroom.” He explained, standing up and pushing his chair in before walking in whichever general direction he apparently supposed would lead to the bathroom. It left Combeferre and Courfeyrac alone, and the thought made Combeferre ridiculously nervous. What if he said something wrong? What if he made a fool of himself? 

Combeferre pushed his glasses up on his nose once more, looking at Courfeyrac in the eyes and wondering exactly what he should say. “So, what exactly do you talk about with people?” Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows, a smile on his face as he tried to think. Sticking his tongue out a little through his lips and biting down softly, the other seemed to realize that it was a gross habit and took his tongue back into his mouth. Combeferre looked a bit surprised at that, smiling nervously. Courfeyrac shuffled a bit in his chair, looking just a bit uncomfortable. Combeferre rolled his eyes. “Oh, nothing? What a fun thing to talk about?”

 

Courfeyrac smiled a bit at that, turning his head to the side and letting out a heavy breath. “Well, I’m trying to remember right now, you’re making it hard. I guess I just talk about whatever they’re talking about in the conversation or how screwed I am on the next math test or about whatever crappy thing I heard about on the news. I’m more just along the ride in the conversation. You know how Enjolras is.” He ended, placing his elbows on the table and twiddling his fingers together before his eyes caught on the menu. “Oh, and I also really like to talk about food. I could honestly talk about food forever. So,” He said, not making eye contact and instead flipping through the menu and assessing his choices, “let’s talk about food, shall we?” The brunette suggested, picking up the menu and glancing over at Combeferre’s, suggesting that he do the same. Combeferre slid his hand over and began leafing through the pages, honestly not interested in food for once. “I really like the pancakes here.” He added, looking nervous about it.

Combeferre sighed, flipping back a few pages to where he could see the stacks of pancakes. They looked rather tasty, though he was horribly indecisive and would probably just end up sharing whatever Enjolras was having with him along with a drink of some sort. That’s the way it usually played out. “Oh, I don’t really know. I’ve never been here before and I don’t have good experiences with eating pancakes. It’s a very, very long story.” He said, setting the menu on the table and taking off his glasses so that he could read it better. He heard a quick inhale coming from Courfeyrac, though he looked up and paid no heed. Combeferre always looked worse when he didn’t have his glasses on, Courfeyrac was probably appalled. Taking a deep breath, Combeferre ventured, “What else do you suggest?”

Courfeyrac raised his eyes to the roof, deep in thought. “Hm.. The burritos are pretty good. I guess you could be a boring person and order something from the lunch menu, if you want.” He frowned, looking at the nonexistent watch on his wrist. Chuckling, he awkwardly shifted to take his phone out of his pocket. Combeferre tore his eyes off of him when he saw that Enjolras was standing by the table, looking at Combeferre with his arms crossed. Combeferre silently wondered how long he’d been standing there, and just how much of the conversation he’d heard, but he kept it to himself and just scooted in. 

“Ah, here we go!” Courfeyrac sounded immensely pleased with himself as he unlocked his phone and stared at the clock. “It’s now…” He paused for an obscenely long time, his finger up in the air and making little circles. He raised his eyes and glared a bit when Combeferre tried to ask what he was doing, until finally he said, “It’s lunch time now. Therefore, seeing as it’s Enjolras with us, we have to break society’s rules and continue to eat breakfast even though technically the breakfast menu should be all but spent. To hell with that! We sat down before it was lunch time, and that’s all that really matters.” He spewed, imitating Enjolras in what was actually an incredibly accurate, though accented voice. Combeferre burst into laughter even before he saw how Enjolras was feeling about that imitation. Hopefully he wouldn’t be yelled at it later, but honestly, he hadn’t cared at the moment. 

“Alright, that... “ Enjolras sighed, rolling his eyes and trying to say something clever, his mouth hanging open. After a moment of comfortable silence, he moved his arms to cross them in three separate ways before looking Courfeyrac in the eyes, an entertained frown on his lips. “Ya got me, pardner. That probably is something I would say, if you change the words a little bit. So, I agree entirely with Courfeyrac in the situation, let’s order something off of the breakfast menu. Courfeyrac! Have you got something you know of other than pancakes?” He asked, a smile lighting his face. 

Courfeyrac feigned offense, placing his hand on what skin was showing above his collar and looking up at the roof, eyebrows curving in the most interesting of ways as he gasped. “Enjolras, how could you have gone and made some interesting memory with a friend without telling me about the super weird that happened? I thought you understood that I was the super weird friend who needs to know that kind of thing.” He complained, looking Enjolras dramatically in the eyes in mock pain. Enjolras chuckles and hits him softly in the head with the menu. 

“It probably hadn’t seemed all that significant at the time.” Combeferre chipped in. “I mean, all that happened was one of Enjolras’s disastrous attempts to cook.” He chortled, earning a malicious glare from Enjolras that ended as soon as he saw that there was a waitress coming to take their order. Combeferre, fighting off laughter, ordered apple juice. He didn’t really listen to the rest of the conversation with the waitress as he skimmed through the menu, trying to find something that was fitting for him. Apparently he’d zoned out, because he looked up and Enjolras was just staring at him, waiting for an answer. Courfeyrac coughed obviously into his fist, smiling brightly in a mischievous way.

He’d been betrayed, apparently. Enjolras knew that he often got very distracted when he was reading literally anything, whether it be realistic fiction or the syllabus to his geometry class. Giving him a withering look, he turned to Courfeyrac instead. “What is it that I’m supposed to be responding to?” He asked quietly, feeling a bit nervous and staring at Courfeyrac’s nose instead of directly at him.

“Well, friendo, you see.. Enjolras started to tell me the tale of woe that has prevented you from the novelty that is.. that are? Pancakes.” Courfeyrac stated, trying to figure out which one was correct. “Eh, either way, he was asking you to explain what was the worst thing I’d done when I was trying to make pancakes, because he honestly didn’t know. He wasn’t exactly the one who had to eat them.” He explained, grinning and leaning back in his chair with his armed behind his head and a pleasant expression. Combeferre scoffed.

“Well, I think his first mistake would be that he doesn’t know whether a food is good or bad when he starts making it. So, I honestly shouldn’t have been surprised when he thought it was perfectly alright to make batter mix that had those weird little black bugs in it. In my defense, we hadn’t had pancakes in a long time. Second, these pancakes were ridiculously bland because he didn’t know that he was supposed to put the blueberries in before he cooked them, so there was no fruit in them or anything. Next, they were horribly burned and yet somehow still uncooked on the inside? It was odd. And, to top it off, he absolutely drowned it in maple syrup.” Combeferre finished, glancing over at a blushing Enjolras.

“And that is why pancakes are traumatizing. I see.” Courfeyrac mused, drumming his fingers quietly on the table. “Well! Hash browns or scrambled eggs, which do you choose?” He asked, imitating some sort of infomercial trying to sell them breakfast, of all things. He was absolutely ridiculous.

Combeferre was so in love.

The rest of the meal passed in a blur of somewhat entertaining conversation, with Enjolras and Combeferre eventually deciding that they wanted to eat the breakfast burritos. The burritos were a bit too hot and left Enjolras with a burned tongue, which made for a very interesting conversation with Enjolras struggling with his own words. Combeferre didn’t suppose that they would ever let go of that event. Just the thought of having an inside joke with the both of them made him so happy he couldn’t even explain it. Eventually, Courfeyrac realized that he had to go and take care of his siblings, so he left Enjolras and Combeferre to continue the conversation without him. As soon as he left, Combeferre went to the other side of the table, resting his elbow on top and his face in his hand, giving a distracted, longing glance at the door that Courfeyrac had just left through. His eyes seemed to glaze over as his thoughts were enveloped in thoughts of the other, wondering just when he would be able to move to Enjolras's school to be with Courfeyrac once more. It was amazingly exciting.

“Combeferre? Hello? Earth to Combeferre? Hellooooo?” Enjolras called, raising his eyebrows at his friend. Combeferre wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, of course. He had a bigger concern on his mind, mainly the fact that he felt as if he was entirely in love with Courfeyrac but wasn’t sure if that was simply because he never had social interactions with anyone other than Enjolras, whenever he was able. It took Enjolras snapping under his nose to get him back to the world as he knew it. 

Combeferre immediately shot up, looking at Enjolras, a bit confused. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat. “So, uh, your friend was nice. The, your friend, with the hair. He.. handsome, friend. Your..” He broke off, thankful that he hadn’t gotten this tongue twisted when Courfeyrac had actually been in the room. It would have been the most mortifying experience of his life. That thought in his mind, He didn’t even notice Enjolras’s phone buzzing with messages, and he continued, “What was his name? Ah. Never mind. That’s right. He was nice.” He rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. “He was nice and he..” Combeferre swallowed. “He had hair.” 

Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, another one-shot ish thing inspired by a tumblr post. ( http://orestesblasting-pyladesfunk.tumblr.com/post/106557836211/why-is-it-always-courf-voice-enj-who-was-your ) I feel as though it's a bit short. Shall I continue, or no?


End file.
